


Drabbles-As long as we have to wait for their happy ending...

by Bridgyara



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Jane the Virgin (TV), Legend of the Seeker, Rizzoli & Isles, The Faculty (1998), The Fosters (TV 2013), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gay Porn Hard, Imagine your OTP, Lesbians, Love, Sex, Soulmates, Strap-Ons, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgyara/pseuds/Bridgyara
Summary: some "Imagine your OTP" - Prompts with our most favourite  lesbiansthis is for all of us who just need some fluff to still believe in a happy endings.so just read some cute,funny,hot drabbles and live for a moment in a world with no complications for our ships.





	Drabbles-As long as we have to wait for their happy ending...

**Author's Note:**

> Rose Solano aka Sin Rostro / Luisa Alver   
> from Jane the Virgin

After a long day at work, Rose was lying in their bed reading a book. She was so focused that she did not notice the entrance of a particular person.  
When she heard a sudden clearing of a throat, she looked over the edge of her glasses. Luisa just stood dressed in a short black lace nightgown,  
that did not leave much things to fantasize about,in the doorway. She was grinning mischievously at Rose and said, "Talk dirty to me ..."  
as she climbed onto their bed and swung with her hips. She climbed onto Roses lap and bit her lip.  
Rose turned her attention back to her book as she reminded Luisa of something: "... the dishes ..."  
Luisa looked at Rose confused and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted  
by her girlfriend: "You still have not washed it though I asked you several times. "  
Luisa groaned and squeezed her hips in Roses, but her girlfriend calmly read her book.  
"I'll wash it tomorrow morning,babe. Right now I want you.“

“Rose.“

“…mmh…“

“Roossseee…“

When she got no reaction, Luisa jumped off the bed and ran to the kitchen while she was screaming,  
"Damn crockery, you're destroying my sex life." Rose starts to giggle and goes to her closet  
to put on some nice dressing that honors her girlfriend's efforts.  
Because she knows exactly how much Luisa despises dishwashing.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha it´s not the best but trust me.i know this situation quite well...lmao


End file.
